gta_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stretch
The '''Stretch' is a four-door limousine which has appeared in the following games: * Grand Theft Auto III * Grand Theft Auto IV It is manufactured by Albany in GTA IV. Overview Design The Stretch's design varies in each game, being modeled after the most common American limousines of their respective depicted periods: * In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, the Stretch resembles a third generation Lincoln Town Car, with the headlights similar to the BMW 7-series E38. * In Grand Theft Auto IV, it is the limo variant of the Dundreary Admiral, which is based on the Mercury Grand Marquis. Despite being a limousine, it is a 4-door vehicle, meaning it is only capable of carrying 4 passengers. Trunk-mounted "boomerang" TV antennae are depicted in the GTA IV renditions of the Stretch, with the two additional antennas. Detailing within the passenger compartment of the limousines vary between games but remained largely unremarkable until GTA IV, where in the passenger compartment features LED lighting in the floor and ceiling, a mini-bar and two television screens. GTA IV's Stretch also features more durable windows (particularly side windows) than other cars in the game - they can withstand a significant amount of gunfire before shattering. The Stretch comes in somewhat limited color variations: in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. it is available in only dark grey, light grey and white, with a black variant available in two GTA III missions. Gallery Performance Being a large, multi-passenger vehicle with an extended drive axle due to its length, this vehicle has a very powerful V8 and rear-wheel drivetrain. Exceptions are the variants which are front wheel drive, therefore, not requiring an extended drive axle and performing better. Its length makes it difficult to maneuver through tight spaces and around corners at high speed, and its suspension is too soft, contributing to body roll. Although it may be prone to body roll, the soft suspension also guarantees a very comfortable ride on potholed roads. Its ability to absorb damage is not particularly impressive either, making the Stretch more of a specific-use vehicle, or a status-grabber, and a generally poor choice for primary transportation, or for evading cops. Unfortunately, it can only fit three passengers, and thus cannot be used to transport extra gang members in, like the Coach or Bus can. Its top speed in GTA IV is amazingly 187 mph. Variants With modified/unique designs * The Stretch E in The Ballad of Gay Tony: A stretched variant of the game's redesigned Schafter. With unique colours GTA III ; Black Stretch This Stretch is only available to use for the missions Salvatore's Called A Meeting and Chaperone. It cannot be found anywhere else in the game. After the mission is passed, the Stretch can be saved normally. Locations The Stretch is only used in a few missions, and is usually found in the more affluent areas in each city. GTA III * Can be found driving around throughout Staunton Island and parts of Shoreside Vale. * A unique black Stretch can be obtained during the missions Salvatore Called A Meeting and Chaperone. GTA Liberty City Stories * Can be found in Torrington, Cedar Grove and Belleville Park. * A black variant is found A Date With Death, but it can also be found on the streets. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Can generally be found in Algonquin's more expensive areas, the Middle Park area, Lancaster, and occasionally in The Triangle, Star Junction, and Francis International Airport, Liberty City. * Very common when exiting the Middle Park East Safehouse. * Sometimes they're seen in Broker/Dukes and that's rare in the game. * Spawns more commonly when driving a Marbelle around FIA.. * They can be seen driving around all over Alderney. * Almost always found driving around Francis International Airport. Trivia General *The Stretch plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Self-Actualization FM in Episodes from Liberty City. **Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM in GTA IV. 3D Universe *In the 3D Universe,the Stretch is considered as the most luxurious and expensive 4-door sedan in all games which it appears, even surpassing the faster Sentinel *In the GTA III era excluding San Andreas, despite being equipped with V8 engine, the Stretch's engine sound is similar to that of the four cylinder cars. HD Universe *As newer luxury/executive cars were introduced in the HD Universe, the Stretch is no longer considered as the most luxurious and expensive 4-door sedan. *The GTA IV rendition of the Stretch will make an audible "door ajar" dinging noise if a door is open. It can be heard clearly in quiet areas with the volume turned up. *In GTA IV the Stretch Limo has a small chance of spawning without the boomerang antenna. They often spawn without boomerang antenna in Middle Park East during night time. (PS3 confirmed) Category:Vehicles Category:GTA III Category:GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA IV